Before you go
by MischaPallasAthenaKitsune
Summary: Shino is getting older and is about to move out of the Aburame household. His father wants to show him just how much he loves his son before he leaves. ABURAMECEST!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Naruto.

Shino sat on the couch in his living room, reading a book in silence. He turned a page, absently noticing his father enter the room. For once, he didn't have his coat. Shibi must've planned on staying home all day. His father loomed over him. Shino continued reading untill the presence became too much to ignore.

"Father?" he said, looking up.

Shibi smiled and leaned over his son, putting one hand on the couch. Shino's eyes widened as his glasses slipped down his nose. Shibi's forefinger rested under his son's chin. He lifed Shino's face to get a better look at the young man. Shino parted his lips. Shibi's thumb very gently stroked the short whiskers on his son's chin. Shibi stared lustfully at his son's lip, grinning at the glint of light given off by the lip ring.

"How long have you had your lip pierced, Shino?" he asked.

"A-about a week..." Shino said, marking his page in his book, closing it in his lap.

"So, it's still sensitive?" Shibi asked, flicking it with his thumbnail.

"Yeah..." Shino said.

"Hmm..." Shibi said, licking his lips hungrily. "You're growing some cute little fuzz here, huh?" he asked, running his forefinger over Shino's upper lip, feeling the soft whiskers.

"I... I just haven't gotten around to shaving lately..."

"Hmm," Shibi said again. "You're going to be an adult soon..." Shibi leaned closer to his son, his own facial hair brushing against his son's cheek as he whispered in the other's ear, "Has anyone made you a man yet?"

"Dad!" Shino gasped, there was a hand on his crotch. His father's hand. He wondered why he was hard and cursed himself.

"What? I'm just asking..." Shibi rubbed his son's hardening cock through his pants. His grin got bigger when he heard Shino moan.

"Where... my book?" Shino opened an eye he hadn't realized he'd closed and looked at his father.

"I put it on the coffe table, don't worry about it," he said, biting and tugging on Shino's earring. Shino let out a tiny moan.

"Dad... What're you..."

"You're going to leave me soon, and I want to show you how much I love you before you go."

Shibi pressed his lips to Shino's, flicking his tongue over the lip ring. Shibi snuck his hand into Shino's pants, after popping open the button, taking his son's length in a firm grasp. Shibi let out a tiny moan of his own.

"You're going to make someone very happy some day."

Shibi gently, lovingly stroked his son's cock. His eyes suddenly widened.

"What's this?" Shibi pulled back and pulled his son's pants down, kneeling between the other's legs.

"Your cock is peirced..." Shibi said, licking the tip, flicking over the tiny silver ball. Shino gasped. "Not as innocent as I thought you were, are you?"

Shibi licked the crown of his son's cock, savoring the flavor, he kissed down the side, licking back to the tip. He took his son's whole length into his mouth and sucked with vigor. Shino cried out and brought his knuckle to his mouth, biting it to avoid crying out again. Shino's cock was released from Shibi's mouth with a wet 'pop'.

"I don't mind if you make sounds. Your mother isn't home." Shibi crawled up his son's body, putting his hand under his son's shirt, caressing his chest. "Your nipples too? Wow... You're kinky, aren't you?"

Shino gasped as he was rid of his shirt, his father taking one of his nipple peircings in his teeth, tugging. Shino yelped and whimpered.

"Shino..." Shibi whispered. "I want to take you..."

"Ah... ah.. Th-then take me..."

Shino was shaking. Shibi grinned and admired his son for a moment, before spreading the little one's legs, and pressing a finger into the tight entrance.

"Ah, you're still a virgin here," Shibi said, wriggling his finger, pressing another one in. "So tight..." Shibi whispered, scissoring his fingers. One of Shino's hands clutched the arm of the couch desperately clawing at it.

"Dad..."

"Hmm?"

"Just take me," Shino whimpered.

Shibi was all too willing to comply. He unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants, freeing his erection. Shibi leaned over his son again and prodded at his tight entrance. They both groaned as Shibi pressed his cock inside Shino. He paused a moment as Shino was panting and clutching to the couch for dear life.

"Here, hold on to me," Shibi said, taking his son's hands from the couch and doing his best to wrap them around him. "You can dig your nails in..." Shibi said as he withdrew and thrusted into the tight heat.

Shino did just as his father said he could. He hissed and dug his nails in, pulling his father closer to him, leaning his head on the taller ninja's shoulder. Shibi set up the rythm and took his son's member into his hand, stroking. Shibi pressed his lips to Shino's, using his teeth, gently tugging on the peircing. Shino cried out and Shibi soothed his son's pain with his tongue. Their tongues danced and did battle until Shino broke the kiss, crying out into his father's neck.

"Dad!"

Shibi felt his son's cock twich in his hand and his warm seed drip down his hand. Shino's ass spasmed, sending Shibi over the edge inside his son. Shibi and Shino panted, clutching to each other. Shibi pulled out and buttoned himself up.

"Dad?" Shino asked, leaning over the arm of the couch.

"Yeah, son?"

"Hold me for a while?"

"Sure," Shibi leaned against Shino on the couch, wrapping his arms around the boy, the two fell asleep together.

AN: WHEE! Aburamecest! Ah! My hot Aburame's do it for our veiwing pleasure! Well, leave me comments! Thanks loads!

ATTENTION: There WILL be a follow up STORY to this one-shot! So check back once a week and look on my stories list for a follow up!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own Naruto.

Shino watched his father mope around, moving so sluggishly, leaning on the walls for support everywhere he went. Both Aburame's faces held sad expressions. Shino thought back to why his father was like this.

It was about a week ago when Shino got the call. His mother had passed away and his father was in hysterics. Shino came home the second he got the news.

For the third time today, Shibi collapsed into Shino's arms, sobbing, clinging desperately to his son and Shino just held him.

"I should have asked her to stop being a ninja when we got married. This is all my fault," Shibi said through tears, pressing his face into Shino's chest.

Shino was silent for a moment as he contemplated what to say.

"No." There was a pause. "Mom loved serving the Leaf Village and she did a good job too. You didn't want to take her away from something she loved," Shino said as he rubbed his father's back.

He moved them to the couch and sat down, pulling his father close. He inwardly chuckled, remembering what had happened in that spot, two years ago, and found the whole scenario quite ironic. Shino pushed these thoughts aside and focused on comforting his father. Shibi looked up at his son and pressed his lips against the younger Aburame's.

'Perhaps,' Shino thought, 'he sensed my thoughts of what had happened here.'

Shino returned his father's kiss, gently, almost as though he was worried his father would break in the condition he was in. Shibi broke the kiss.

"Shino..." His fathers eyes teared up again. "Please don't leave me," he begged, clutching to his son's coat.

"I wont." Shino paused again and looked over his father. He was a complete mess. "I'll get my things and move back in next week," Shino sighed and held his father close.

Shino laid back on the couch with his father on top of him, snuggling into his chest. They laid there in silence for a few minutes, Shino just rubbing his father's back. Shino gasped when his father adjusted his position and something hard brushed against his leg.

"Dad..." Shino whispered.

"I'm sorry, Shino, I..." he said as he sat up and moved to the opposite end of the couch.

Shino moved close to his father and put his finger to the older man's lips.

"Shh, it's alright."

Shino wrapped one arm around Shibi's shoulders and moved his other hand down to cup his father's erection and rub through his pants. Shibi gasped and bucked into the hand.

"Sh-ah, Shino!"

Shino rubbed a bit harder, causing his father to moan. Shino stood from the couch and knelt in front of his father. He reached up and unzipped the elder Aburame's coat, pushing it open, and kissing his father's chest. Shibi watched his son in fascination. Shino unbuttoned and unzipped Shibi's pants, then he gently laid his hand on his father's hip. He freed his father's erection and took it into his mouth. Shibi gasped and put his hand on Shino's head. Shino sucked, flicking his tongue over the cap, causing Shibi to gasp.

"You got a tongue peircing!"

Shibi writhed under Shino's ministrations, a few moments later, crying out. He came forcefully in his son's throat.

Shino sat back and looked up at his panting father. Shibi reached out for Shino and pulled him close.

"Shino..." he said, pulling the boy close to him. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

"I know, I just want you to feel good. I love you."

"I love you too, son... But soon, we are going to have to talk about some things...that..."

Shibi's eyes watered up again and he hugged Shino tighter.

"Shh, we will talk later, but for now... Just relax. Things have been bad lately. You need to rest. Come on, Let's get you to bed."

Shino took his father's hand and led him to his room. He took off his father's already half-off coat and pulled the covers of his fathers bed back. Shibi climbed in.

"Lay with me?" Shibi asked.

"Sure."

Shino crawled into the bed with his father and held the older man, lovingly, gently. Soon, Shibi drifted off to sleep, but thoughts plagued Shino. He tried to push them from his mind, but couldn't. He decided to get up and make something for his father to eat when he woke up.

EN: I love Aburamecest, but this is sad... please review. Oh, and since a lot of peoples misunderstood about this was going to be a NEW story, I just decided to post the remaining two chapters on here. This story has one chapter left. But right now I'm working on getting out the last chappie of the Suffocating Lust fic and another Chapter of Too Rough, which is getting close to done. Ja ne! MPAK


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't own Naruto.

-----

Shibi woke in a cold sweat. Panting, he clutched the sheets, feeling around for his son who wasn't there. Shibi gasped and threw the covers back, realizing the other side of the bed was empty. His mind raced.

"Shino!" Shibi cried out.

Shino entered the room with a tray in his hands.

Shibi let out a sigh of relief as Shino walked over to him, setting the tray on his father's lap.

"Are you alright?" Shino asked.

"Oh, god, don't do that Shino... Please..." Shibi said, reaching out and taking the sleeve of his son's coat in his hand and clutching tightly.

"I'm sorry, Dad... I just wanted to have some food ready for you when you woke up..."

"That's very sweet of you... but tell me next time... I was so scared when I woke up and you weren't there..." he said, pulling Shino close to him. They shared a gentle kiss. Shino was still afraid he'd break his father. Shino broke the kiss and smiled gently at his father.

"Here, you should eat," Shino said, taking a spoon from the tray and dipping it into the soup, lifting the spoon to his father's reluctant lips.

Shibi sipped on the soup, making it clear he wasn't hungry. Shino continued to feed his father, occasionally wiping the older man's chin, kissing his cheek.

When Shino was satisfied with the amount of food his father had consumed, he put the spoon down.

Shino watched his father in awkward silence, looking concerned for the man who just stared at the almost empty soup bowl in front of him.

Shino opened his mouth to start some small talk when Shibi began to talk.

"Society won't accept our relationship..." he said sullenly.

"That's alright. As long as you're happy with it," Shino said, leaning against his father a bit.

Shibi turned and looked at his son a bit angrily.

"Are you really going to give up the chance to have a lover or a family just for me? You can't do that! You can't give up your one chance at happiness for me..." Shibi was nearly screaming, tears poured down his cheeks.

"Dad... I love you. You are my lover. My life will be happy as long as you are happy." Shino smiled and took the tray, setting it on the floor. He looked back to his father only to be grabbed by the collar and pulled into a forceful kiss.

"You love me? As your lover?" Shibi asked.

"Yes," Shino said, resting his hands on his father's bare chest.

"You can handle it? Even the dirty looks people will give you?" Shibi asked, pulling his son closer, unbuttoning his coat.

"Yes..."

"You won't leave me, will you?" Shibi asked.

"No, Daddy, I'll never leave you," Shino answered as his father slipped his coat from his shoulders and ravished the bare chest underneath.

Shibi leaned over Shino and kissed his neck gently, making Shino's lips part in a breathy moan.

"Dad..." he whispered as the older Aburame lowered him to the bed and crawled on top of him.

"Shh, just relax," Shibi soothed as he rid Shino of his pants, and took his son's hardening member into his hand. Shino gasped and bucked into his father's hand.

Shibi reached over to his bedside stand and took out a tube of lube from a top drawer, popping the top open, he squirted a little onto his fingers.

Repositioning Shino, he pressed one finger inside his son, who gasped and squirmed at the cold lotion on the finger.

Shibi smiled and pressed another finger in. Shino shifted a bit and rested his hands on his father's shoulders.

"I... I think I'm stretched enough, Dad... You can take me now," Shino said, a blush finding it's way onto his face.

Shibi smiled and chuckled. He popped the tube open and squirted some of the gel into his palm, slicking his cock with it, moaning at the feeling. Shino shifted under him in excitement.

Shibi dropped the tube over the side of the bed and onto the floor. He pressed the head of his cock against Shino's entrance and pressed in, slowly at first, then all of the sudden sheathing himself inside his son who drew in a sharp gasp at the sudden penetration.

"Dad...!" Shino clung to his father.

"Oh, Shino... I feel like I'm gonna cum already..." he whispered, taking his son's lips in a kiss, using his partially lube-coated hand, taking his son's member in his grasp and stroking."Oh... " Shino breathed, and then cried out, throwing his head back and moaning loud when his father's cock brushed something inside him. "Daddy! Wha- ohh..." Shino's cock twitched in his father's hand and Shibi's breath caught when he felt his son's warm seed running over his hand, his sons back arched, chest muscles tight, mouth open in a slight whimper.  
Shibi thrust harder into his son, desperate to cum with the other.

"Oh, damn..." Shibi whispered, his cock twitching nearly violently, filling his son with his seed.

They rode out their orgasms together, clinging to each other, tightly.

When it was over, Shibi pulled out of Shino, collapsing on the bed beside his son, throwing his arm over the other in a possessive position.

After a few moments of silence, basking in the after-glow, Shino spoke.

"I'm not just replacing mom, am I?"

"No, I really do love you," Shibi said, pulling his son closer. "It might not seem that way right now, but in time you'll see."

"I love you too, Dad."

"Oh, Shino... One more thing..." Shibi said lifting his head to look at Shino.

"Yeah, Dad?" he asked.

"You can call me Shibi now."

-----

AN: Yay! A happy-ish ending to a story of forbidden love! I lovers thish couple! thankies and review!


End file.
